


Bedtime Stories

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Routine is important.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tolkien100





	Bedtime Stories

“Tell us a story,” entreated Elanor, sitting beside the fire at her father’s feet with her sisters and brothers.

Sam smiled. “One then it’s time for bed.”

He said the same thing every night. Some nights they even heeded his words, but more often they begged for a second story, and then a third…

“My turn to choose!” Goldilocks piped up.

“You chose last night!” Hamfast’s voice was loaded with outrage.

“It’s my turn to choose,” Sam said, to quell the burgeoning riot at his feet. “I’ll tell you the story of the first time I ever saw an elf...”


End file.
